Stitch Pan: To the Rescue!
One day, Experiment 626, AKA Stitch, and his friends were playing Follow the Leader. As usual, Stitch was the leader. Miss Bianca, the Lost Animal Children, Chip, Dale, and Lilo Pelekai were following him around Neverland. Before long, they came to a stream. "Let's cross it the fun way!" Stitch suggested. He grabbed a rope, swung out over the water, and landed on the other side. His friends followed, until only Chip was left. "Tallyho!" Chip cried, and he leaped for the rope. He missed it and fell into the stream. Splash! As Dale helped him out of the water, Chip grumbled, "Why does Stitch always have to be in charge? Just once I'd like to do things my way!" Chip decided he wanted to show Stitch how brave and clever he was. A little farther down the trail, he had an idea. "Hey," he cried, "I've got it!" "Got what?" asked Dale. Dale said, "You'll see." He took Dale's hand, and together they slipped off into the forest. Chip and Dale disguised themselves as two of Scar's hyenas, hopped in a small boat, and began to row toward a pirate ship in the harbor. But it wasn't just any ship-----it was Brer Fox's! He and Stitch were sworn enemies. "Where are we going?" asked Dale. "To spy on Brer Fox!" Chip said excitedly. "We'll take the information back to Stitch." As the boys reached Brer Fox's ship, they heard a noise. Ticktock! "What's that?" asked Dale. Just then, two glowing white eyes poked out of the water. It was Arthur and Cecil. Once, one of them had swallowed an alarm clock, and now he always made a ticking sound. "Be careful!" Chip warned. Chip and Dale climbed over the side of the ship carefully. Chip spotted two mops and a bucket. He whispered to his brother, "Pretend you're washing the deck." A moment later, Brer Bear came around the corner. "Ahoy, mateys!" he called. "Can't say that I remember you. But whoever you are, you're doing a fine job!" When Brer Bear was gone, Chip turned to Dale and said, "Come on, we've got some spying to do. I'm going to look for Brer Fox." He found a telescope and climbed up the rigging. Brer Bear walked by again. "Do you see anything?" he asked. "Uh, a storm, actually!" Chip blurted out. "I should tell Brer Fox," Brer Bear replied. He hurried off. Chip turned to Dale. "This is perfect. He'll lead us right to Brer Fox!" They followed Brer Bear at a safe distance and saw him enter a cabin. "Stand watch. I'll be right back," Chip whispered to his brother. When Chip peered through the porthole of the cabin, he saw Brer Fox. Unfortunately, the fox also saw him. Unlike Brer Bear, Brer Fox could tell that Chip was not a real animal villain. "Spies!" thundered Brer Fox. "Get them, Brer Bear!" "We're doomed!" Dale cried. "Not necessarily," said Chip. The bear came scuttling out of the cabin. When he saw the boys, he said, "Oh, it's you!" "Indeed it is," said Chip. "We've been checking the safety of the captain's quarters, and I must say that we're shocked. Why, spies could look through portholes as easily as I did!" Brer Bear led the boys inside. "What's the meaning of this?" Brer Fox demanded. The bead stammered, "Th-they said they were checking on your safety, Brer Fox. And I must say, they're hard workers. Just today I saw them swabbing the deck and standing lookout." The fox looked Chip straight in the eye. "Yes," he agreed. "I think they're doing a fine job. After all, with the attack only three days away, security is more important than ever." "Attack?" said Chip. Brer Fox said, "Yes, on Stitch's hideout." He turned to the bear. "Release them, Brer Bear. We've got work to do." As soon as the boys were outside, Chip whispered to Dale, "We have to warn Stitch!" Quickly, they climbed over the side of the ship and began rowing toward shore. Brer Fox laughed as he watched through his telescope. "They'll lead us straight to Stitch!" he said. Brer Bear straightened his fedora and looked at Brer Fox. "Y-you mean, they really ''were ''spies?" "Of course," the fox replied. "They're some of Stitch's little friends. They don't know yet, but now they are working for us!" A short time later, Chip and Dale reached the shore. "My plan worked!" Chip cried. "Wait till Stitch hears!" "Uh-oh," Dale said. "I hear ticking. Like a clock. Like a clock in a vulture. Like a clock in one of those vultures that follows Brer Fox!" The boys looked at each other. "Brer Fox?" they said. "Run!" They scrambled up a hill, with Chip leading the way. When Chip reached the top, he called, "This way, Dale!" But there was no answer.... "Dale?" Chip said, looking over his back. Brer Fox was standing at the bottom of the hill. Beside him, Shere Khan and Scar had Dale in their clutches. "Keep going, Chip!" cried Dale. "Don't stop!" A few minutes later, Chip burst into Stitch's hideout. "Come quick!" he yelled. Stitch, Lilo, and the others gathered around him. Chip told them what had happened to Dale and that Brer Fox was planning to attack. Stitch shook his head. "If Brer Fox knew where I lived, why would he have followed you? I think it was a trick." "He knew Dale and I weren't animal villains?" asked Chip. "I'm afraid so," Stitch said. Chip groaned. "I've made a terrible mess of things. Will you help?" "Sure. I've got a plan," Stitch replied. "Let's go!" On the pirate ship, Brer Bear locked Dale in a cage, while Brer Fox tried to find out where the secret entrance to Stitch's hideout was. Just then, they heard a girl's voice say, "Brer Fox?" It was Lilo. She was standing on the ship's plank. "Watch the boy, Brer Bear," Brer Fox said. "I'll be right back!" As soon as Brer Fox was gone, Chip looked into the porthole. "Not you again!" Brer Bear exclaimed and chased after Chip. The Lost Animal Children hurried inside and set Dale free from the cage. Then they climbed down into a boat that was waiting below. When the children were all safe, Chip opened his umbrella, leaped over the side of the ship, and floated down to join them. Then the Lost Animal Children cast off and headed for shore. Meanwhile, on the ship's plank, Brer Fox reached out to grab Lilo. At that instant, a blue blur streaked through the air and scooped her up. It was Experiment 626, AKA Stitch! "Blast you, Experiment 626!" Brer Fox cried. He lunged forward and fell overboard, snagging the plank with his hook. "Brer Bear!" Brer Fox cried as Arthur and Cecil circled below. Later that evening, Stitch and his friends sat in their hideout, talking about the rescue. "When Dale and I met Brer Fox, how did he know we weren't animal villains?" asked Chip. "Animal villains don't usually carry umbrellas," Stitch said, smiling. Everyone laughed. What an adventure they'd had! Category:Peter Pan series Category:Read Along Stories